More Ágape Than Eros
by lux-zosa
Summary: ¿Quien es ese que veo allá? con su cabello plateado y sus hermosos luceros azules que miran el cielo con aciago. Su rostro es angelical y su boca mis mas grande tentación. Me siento terrible y me desplomo en una nube con la luna pegada en mi espalda desnuda. Estoy enamorado de un humano, pero temo que nunca me conozca, temo que se convierta en un amor no correspondido. Viktuuri.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si fuera así 7v7 jujujuj**_

 _ **Advertencia: Lo mas probable es que esto termine siendo un two-shot, no estoy segura.**_

 _ **Disfruten.**_

* * *

De hecho, eran las estrellas las que iluminaban el lugar y de pronto el extenso silencio que lo cubría todo. De hecho, había luciérnagas que bañaban el palacio del joven príncipe y con ello daba vida al frondoso lugar que repleto de flores se podía escuchar, cada pétalo ser movido por el viento y cada flor morir al instante por la fuerza del mismo.

Era bellísimo.

Sin embargo entre aquel momento, entre las nubes alguien se asomó, suspirando miro y enternecido bajo hasta sentir el mundo bajo sus pies y así escuchar el melifluo de un piano y el saboreo de una tristeza infinita que le carcomía el alma.

Sentía que podría dormir bajo el balcón del príncipe y abrasar su jovial cuerpo muriendo si es posible por el frió del lugar, no obstante en su interior había algo que le decía que solo exageraba.

Que lo que sentía solo era porque era él, _él no era ágape,_ él no sentía un amor incondicional, _él sentía una atracción física._

Por esa razón se escondía entre las montañas y desnudo se bañaba en el mismo lugar que él príncipe cuando podía, por esa misma razón bajaba y miraba por su ventana hasta poder arrullarse entre sus hermosos cantos y sentir como sus brazos lo rodean y sus ojos le queman, le hace suyo.

 _De pronto siente que es más Ágape que Eros._

 _Y que nunca debió enamorarse de un humano._

* * *

Caminaban a paso apresurado, los campesinos cargaban grandes carretas con mercancía y personas vestidas para un gran evento se organizaban. La nación de Hasetsu, resguardado bajo la ala del rey Nikiforov estaba desesperada, nuestro amado príncipe cumplía ya su mayoría de edad y por fin iban a dar comienzo a la era de Viktor "la leyenda" proclamado así por sus grandes atributos en la esgrima, arco y flecha y su jovial rasgo para ser perfecto en todo.

Cuando fuera coronado, este hermoso joven con cabellera larga y sedosa tomara entre sus manos una gran nación y será el futuro que todos esperaban.

Él que sacara adelante este reino y prosperara hasta que muera y sus hijos sigan su legado.

Todos desean lo mejor para él pero…

-¡Viktor! ¡¿Dónde estás?! – Los arbustos se movieron con rapidez y una silueta Salió corriendo mientras que cruzaba su jardín y rodeaba los frondosos árboles hasta llegar al bosque.

 **¡Por fin!**

Tanta responsabilidad, ¡Tanto Viktor, aquí y allá! Que necesita prometida, que necesita cortarse su cabello, que debe de tomar responsabilidad ¡Basta ya!

Solo quería recorrer de vez de cuanto el bosque, tal vez hasta subirse a un árbol y comer una manzana. No era que odiara ser un príncipe y tener personas que incluso le cepillaran los dientes, pero de vez en cuento requería un respiro, ¡Tenia 18 años! Y toda una nación estaba a sus pies, era un adolescente y nadie llamaba su atención.

Nunca logro su sueño de ser un caballero o por lo menos poder servir debes de ser él que daba órdenes.

No lo odiaba, pero solo quería un respiro.

-¿No crees que es hermoso? – Un suave _sss,_ se oyó encima del árbol que daba manzanos rojos y el sol reflejado a su piel morena fue suficiente para que se notara que tenía el reptil encamarado en su cuerpo y que además, su lengua viperina le estaba susurrando cosas en el oído.

-¿Sabes qué? Eres asqueroso- Eros miro a ágape con una sonrisa en los labios que se le antojaba divertida, nunca se cansaría del genio de este ser extraño.

 _Ágape, pff, patrañas, si este disque Dios lo único que hacía era comer aunque no lo necesitara y burlarse como todo un malcriado de aquellos que amaban incondicionalmente a sus seres queridos._

No quería admitirlo, pero si no fuera por su fuerte atracción por lo hombres y por el hecho de que varias personas le oraban por él que su amor fuera verdadero, en un acto que se reflejaba más por el frenesí y la pasión que por el amor, el sería un buen ejemplo de ágape.

Con su cabello pelinegro, sus ojos marrones, su piel suave, su cuerpo moldeado como aquel que despide una hambrienta sed de ser probado; era la envidia de tantas diosas, pero que más daba, el solo tenía ojos para un miserable humano que ni siquiera iba a su santuario a orar.

-Si claro, como si tú no estuvieras que babeas por eso herrero ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Am… Otaki..No…¡Otabek! ¡Ese es el nombre del humano que espías! – Se sintió triunfante al ver su rostro, su cabello dorado cayendo en picada en su frente y sus fuertes ojos verdes que parecían gemas, los cuales cualquiera quisiera deleitarse viéndolos.

-Maldito… ¡Deja de..- Y por tal razón tenía Envidia, envidia que le recorría el pecho y atravesaba su estómago hasta volverlo un nudo, un infierno que ardía. Era hermoso, _Ágape era hermoso, era una belleza utópica con sus cabellos de oro y sus gemas verdes._

Aunque...

¡Él era Eros! Un Dios del amor sexual que era un afrodisíaco para todos tus secretos y encantos, él no era menos porque un humano no lo quería, él tenía una fuerza que no se comparaba con ningún Dios, él podía tener su amor.

 _Amor_

Cansado, se dio cuenta que interrumpió a Ágape cuando se recostó en su hombro, tenía la serpiente recorriendo sus muslos y enredándose en su cuello, tenía los ojos brillando en un desesperado sentimiento de amor, amor que dolía.

Ágape le miro y suavizo la mirada hasta poder cambiar a su expresión aburrida de siempre, miro al humano que se hacía llamar Viktor y mascullo una maldición.

 _¿Quién se creía ese idiota para hacer sufrir a su amigo?_

Eros debería de estar pavoneándose en su trono mientras que mira su reflejo, debería de estar alardeando de lo hermoso que es, ser un narcisista que no se detiene en mirarse en las aguas cristalinas y peinar sus hebras.

Ser aquella persona que lo importaba nada que no fuera él

-Eres un idiota- Y mientras que suspiraba y desplegaba sus alas hasta poder cubrir su miseria, Ágape tomo saliva y miro más allá del palacio.

 _El príncipe pronto se enamorara._

* * *

Tomo camino por una calle transita por vendedores y cubrió sus cabellos plateados con un capucha negra que era parte de una capa que estaba utilizando. Habia salido del bosque después de sentir varias miradas inquietantes en su espalda y ahora estaba solo curioseando su pueblo, tocando collares extravagantes que colgaban de algún puesto o acariciando anillos que parecían mágicos y que juraban que lo eran.

Las personas no sospechan nada, no obstante no podía ver a nadie a los ojos directamente, el azul cielo que tenia como ojos lo delataba, estaba seguro que era él único que tenia mirada color azul y pestañas blancas luminosas.

 _No quería volver._

Se detuvo a observar alrededor intrigado, estaba en medio de la plaza principal, la verdad era que su secretismo estaba levantando sospechas, tal vez hasta un ligero miedo. Claro que para disimular, opto por entrar a una tienda de bisutería y actuar sobre que veía el precio de un collar.

-¿Le gusta? – Asintió sin tomarle importancia a la tersa voz que le hablaba, una voz suave que le ponía los pelos de punta. –Desearía usted llevar- _Oh –_ El príncipe saco unas monedas de oro de su bolsillo y se los tendió a la muchacha.

-Me lo llevo – Dijo con apuro y casi por inercia. Dio medio vuelta, pero algo en su cabeza le pico demasiada curiosidad y miro, lo primero que contemplo fue una mata de cabellos rojizos y después unos perfectos ojos azules bañados con una respingada nariz morena y unos labios rosados y carnosos que sin igual a duda le sonrieron en una amable sonrisa mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos.

 _Perfecto._

* * *

Miro la tierra hasta fundir sus ojos con ella, y movió sus labios en un suave suspiro que lo declaro derrotado, al mismo tiempo movía sus piernas en su posición boca abajo y desde las puerta del olimpo, Eros cerro sus ojos.

Recordó las palabras de su amigo Ágape y se desinflo como un globo, desanimado, enojado, exhausto, triste.

Sentía ira, dolor, frustración, vergüenza.

Enfurruñando miro hacia sus espaldas y entre la gran infinidad de vacío que había, Eros se levantó de su cómoda nube y se escabullo hasta su guarida.

Oro, bordados de oro, diamante, Colgaban de un hilo, se movían. Constelaciones grabadas en la pared, La osa mayor por allá, Orión saludando con su brillante escudo. Cortinas con planetas y un trono bañado en Almohadas, un arpa, un arco y flecha, varios espejos, brocados de seda con un retrato suyo, un arcón viejo repleto de joyas.

Pero lo que mas apreciaba, su hermosa cascada.

Eros se deslizo hasta la cascada y asomo su cabeza, abajo se bañaban los jóvenes muchachitos que en su templo iban y venían trayéndole una ofrenda, una petición de amor eterno. Que querían que aquel hombre les amara, que mágicamente él hiciera que captaran sus ojos en ellos.

A duras penas algunos creían en que podía hacerlo, sin embargo y a pesar de que no quisiera admitirlo, Eros podía obligar a cualquiera que se enamorara de ti, la pasión que desbordaba su ser conseguía magia, conseguía que el corazón de otra persona te perteneciera.

No era un muchacho rubio hijo de venus y no tenía los ojos vendados. Era un joven que cuando se le antojaba cumplía los deseos de los mortales, era un joven con alas blancas y que poseía una gran pasión por hombres hermosos. Un dios narcisista que se miraba en lo cristalino de su cascada y decía lo hermoso que era. Se alababa a sí mismo, se amaba a sí mismo.

Pero ahora

¿Qué quedaba?

-Solo un mediocre joven que no le quita los ojos de encima a un príncipe que ni siquiera tiene buenos gustos– Se contestó él mismo - ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no tenga? – Se preguntó al mirar su reflejo en el agua – Yo soy más lindo, tengo labios rosados, pestañas largas, cabello sedoso, carisma, un cuerpo enmarcado y moldeado por las más hermosas manos…Sin embargo ni siquiera sabe que existo.

Manoteo el agua enojado y se enderezo, hasta poder extender sus hermosas alas de marfil y bajar en picada a la abasta tierra.

Se escabullo como una sombra por los árboles y al encontrar lo que buscaba se tocó el pecho y subió a ese roble de nuevo en donde podía contemplar todo.

….

 _Contemplar…Como su amado besaba a esa mujer, como el jardín parecía más oscuro de lo era a estas horas de la tarde, como su corazón pesaba como un yunque, el amargo sabor de la verdad le era probada en la punta de la lengua._

Su joven amado, se había enamorado de la chica hermosa y gentil que hacia collares, y ahora le estaba robando un beso, un candente beso, que le rompía el alma, le hacía pedazos.

Lentamente se deslizo por el tronco y cayo.

Cayo pero todavía sentía el paladar salado, tenía el rostro húmedo, lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas rojas, cual flores silvestres, pero que lentamente se marchitaban.

Y ahí estaba miserable como siempre, con un amor no correspondido.

Eros busco en el cielo y se abrazó a sí mismo en el momento justo cuando el sol bajo y lo cubrió todo.

Las luciérnagas salieron a jugar, la oscuridad empapo el lugar cubriendo a Eros en un manto de amargura que se perdía en un abismal hueco.

Sin embargo… en esos momentos se sintió más ágape que Eros.

Cuando de su cabeza surgió la idea de que era mejor así, Porque su amado nunca había sido así de feliz y ahora que lo veía no se le ocurría que hacer. Ni tampoco sabía cómo actuar

Era ilógico…

 _Mire la ventana de nuevo y volvió a surgir el mismo escenario, después me escabullí hasta debajo del balcón_

 _He imagine que los brazos que la cubrían a ella y que los besos que impregnaban su rostro eran para mí, Sentí las manos de Viktor secar mis lágrimas y susurrar un encantador_

" _Cásate conmigo"_

 _Como si de verdad fueran dirigidas hasta mi miserable presencia._

* * *

 ** _NA: No saben lo feliz que me hacer sufrir a algún personaje y más si se trata de Yuuri, nuestro amado chico indeciso y que necesita amor. pero aspiro que la segunda parte sea lo más…no daré spoilers xD_**

 ** _Quería aclarar que trate de juntar la mitología romana y griega, ya que en la primera Eros se considera cupido y sabiendo eso podemos decir que el al igual que en la mitología Griega estuvo con una tal Psique, diosa, mortal, lo que sea._**

 ** _La versión que dice que Eros aviva la pasión de hombres entre hombres, fue la que tomo ejemplo en esta parte._**

 ** _También que Eros estuvo muy indeciso sobre sí mismo, no lo vean como un error de gramática si no como es, en verdad se estaba contradiciendo mucho. Por cierto_**

 ** _¡¿Quedo muy OCC?!_**

 ** _Lo siento así :C Perdonen si fue el caso._**

 ** _Espero pueda sacar la parte dos pronto y poder entregárselas a tiempo._**

 ** _Si le gusto, pueden dejar un review, anima un montón._**

 ** _Gracias por leer._**

 ** _Gateway To Infinite~_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece.**_

 _ **Advertencias: Posible OCC, alguno que otro error de ortografía y mucho texto (Pss, fueron 5.508 palabras 7v7)**_

 _ **Gracias a los que dejaron un review, me llenan el alma del dulzura y pasión por seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **Al fic.**_

* * *

 _4 años después y todavía te sigue amando._

 ** _._**

La afonía del lugar causaba escalofríos, el denso silencio que se instalaba en el palacio era sepulcral, parecía que no había ni un alma vagando por ahí. El ambiente estaba frio y la neblina cubría el cielo, esparcida como escarcha en un papel, no dejaba ver las estrellas, era caótico, era lúgubre,

La presencia de una persona tumbada en su ridículamente trono, se hizo notar entre todo el abismo insuperable del lugar cuando después de suspirar, se tocó el puente de la nariz y se masajeo las cienes.

Su cabellera plateada, larga, sedosa, era un recuerdo lejano que le rememoraba lo estúpido que se podía ser en la adolescencia, ya que lo que alguna vez fue una hermosa cascada albina era ahora, solo un lago plateado con un flequillo cubriendo su ojo azul, que desdichado tenia debajo de ellos, ojeras casi violetas que lo hacían ver más demacrado y pálido de lo que estaba.

Todo había sido un desastre. Lo podía jurar por el anillo que estaba en el piso, el cual por 3 años estuvo en su dedo índice, y el por cual ahora no quería ni ver en pintura.

Se sentía un hombre desdichado, un rey amargado que después de casarse con una desconocida campesina lo único que hizo fue cavar su propia tumba. Aquella pelirroja que tenía los labios más dulces que había probado hasta ahora, se había convertido en su peor pesadilla, la mujer más altanera y caprichosa que podía haber pisado la faz de la tierra.

Que en sus momentos fue la más dulce, ahora era el pedazo de pan más agrio que había probado. Nunca le había causado tanto fastidio ver a esa mujer, nunca le había causado más asco recordar como adoro su cuerpo el algún momento de su relación, y más cuando pensó que podrían tener hijos.

La joven muchacha no había hecho más que arruinarlo por completo, tanto así que si no fuera porque ya estaba aceptando la realidad de su comportamiento, el reino fuera caído en una crisis que en su más exagerado pensamiento, hubieran atacado la hambruna, pobreza y con ello, su puesto como rey.

Se sentía traicionado, al igual también sentía la soledad caer en sus parpados y nublar su vista, aun mas al recordar que de castigo, desterró a la que alguna vez fue su amor y se declaró a si mismo soltero. No obstante era un deshonra el que no tuviera esposa y que además no hubieran legítimos herederos que tomaran su trono al morir.

Algunos del pueblo lo comprendían pero otros, le maldecían porque creían que su poder como rey no era adecuado y que además, otras malas lenguas, aseguran que el desterró a la que fue la reina porque la codicia de no querer compartir nada de lo fuera suyo, era algo que abundaba en su corazón.

Sintiéndose así, con sus 21 años, creía que moriría solo, viejo y con el abismo de la soledad en su interior, que se reflejaría en su sonrisa que alguna vez fue la más alegre y en sus ojos que decían, podían derretir el corazón de piedra de cualquier persona.

Pero volviendo a lo que alguna vez fue su más símbolo de grandeza, Nikiforov se levantó de su trono con su manto color rojo arrastrándose por el piso y camino hasta su habitación a paso taciturno, como si estuviera muerto en vida.

La servidumbre al verlo pasar, se inclinó hacia su presencia y Viktor les devolvía el gesto con una sonrisa plenamente brillante, que a su estómago se le antojaba lo más de falsa.

Al final del pasillo, en su habitación color mármol, con sillones, una chimenea y un gran balcón que dejaba ver su jardín, se arrastró hasta los ventanales y los abrió con el impacto de la tersa tela blanca de las cortinas que al ser impulsadas por el viento, rozaron su bello rostro indiferente y le mostraron la más bella vista de la luna en su punto alto.

Se adentró un poco más y se quitó la gabardina que estuvo arrastrando todo el camino hasta dejar al descubierto la camisa blanca que tenía las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos y un pantalón negro con incrustaciones en forma de rombo las cuales eran los botones de su pantalón.

El vestuario era ostentoso, asfixiante, repleto de joyas; no era que le molestara, siempre la había gustado ese tipo de cosas y nunca se negaba a que viniera una - y le tomara medidas para una nueva camisa o gabardina….pero en aquellos momentos tener algo que le recordaba que detrás de la puerta de su alcoba había todo un reino que esperaba una respuesta a cambio, era algo que no se le antojaba mucho.

Suspiro por doceava vez en el día mirando un punto fijo de su jardín, repleto de amapolas, aquel lugar parecía etéreo y debajo de la luna, con aquel silbido del viento sonando pasivamente, le era arrullador.

Cerró sus ojos un momento, oscuridad es lo que veía y lo que escuchaba ahora solo eran susurros de una pequeña voz que sin igual a duda, era utópica.

Una _voz_

Abrió sus luceros y barrio todo su jardín con la mirada hasta encontrar en el centro, como si se tratara de un laberinto, una estatua suya tamaño real que solo contenía en su cabeza una corona de flores, ramos y más ramos y una hermosa silueta…

 _Una silueta…_

Enfoco la vista aún más y encontró en su perfecto mirar, una piel morena, una cabellera azabache y unos labios rojos.

No se creía lo que veía, la neblina todavía era esparcida por el lugar pero en lo podía ver, había alguien, una persona que estaba mirando su estatua y no se detenía en mirarla y mirarla, porque en ello notaba lo quieto que estaba, la curvatura de su espalda exquisitamente inclinada en aquella piedra y su cabello que no hacía más que alborotarse con la brisa que a pesar de todo, Viktor notaba, que a aquella persona solo le rozaba tan suavemente y le causaba un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

Se sintió tan hipnotizado que cuando aquel desconocido se acercó a su estatua para abrazarla, el que estuviera desnudo, con los hoyuelos que se le hacían en la espalda y su cintura tan delicadamente delineada, no importo más que cuando el moreno desplego sus alas y se encerró a sí mismo como el capullo de una flor, hacia lo que sería la fría y muerta, piedra.

 _Inverosímil_

Quiso llamarlo así, pero cuando menos lo pensó, tenía las mejillas ruborizadas, los vellos de la nuca erizados y los ojos brillando en algo más que simple curiosidad.

* * *

Su presencia provocaba en las damas un desmayo instantáneo, sobre todo cuando hablaba en un perfecto francés y se pavoneaba por los pasillos del palacio con solo un manto y un pantalón ajustado cubriendo su bronceado cuerpo.

-B-Buenas noches Señor Christophe– Se paró en seco al oír su nombre y volteo la mirada encantador, con una sonrisa gallarda y unos ojos galantes.

- _Merci –_ Su ego era algo serio que habitaba en su cuerpo y que crecía aún más cuando los chillidos de aquellas damas impactaban con sus tímpanos y le hacían negar con arrogancia.

Pero sin embargo se vio a si mismo cuestionándose el si debería de por lo menos estar despierto a esta hora, buscando a esa alma _azul,_ en la cual se podía atrever a decir ahora, que era denigrante. Medito en si dar media vuelta, pero recordó que él era igual de mediocre porque no era capaz de darse por vencido en buscar a Viktor.

Como su viejo amigo y su consejero, no podía darse por ciego, sordo y mudo ahora, tenía que encontrarlo y saber cómo seguía. Su estado depresivo y su sonrisa forzada le causaban fuertes dolores de cabeza y le hacía sentir culpable.

Por esa razón, cuando escucho en la biblioteca el ajetreo de un par de zapatos golpeando con el piso y ver que la luz prendida estaba, no tuvo inseguridad en apresurar sus pasos y en el camino agarrar una botella de vino y dos copas, que ni en sus sueños, estas podían valer tanto como para ser de cristal.

Como esperaba, el único ser que se encontraba en esa inmensa sala sentado en una pila de libros, era nada más que su rey y el hombre más solitario y galante que haya conocido.

-Tiempo sin hablar contigo, Mi lord –Viktor levanto la mirada del libro de tapa gruesa color marrón y lo cerro en un movimiento de manos grácil, mientras que levantaba un poco de polvo con su inconsciente acción.

-¡Chris! – Su nombre nunca había sido llamado con tanta desesperación, y aun así, sentía curiosidad cuando de pronto vio un atisbo de brillo pupilar en los ojos de su rey – Necesito tu ayuda en algo – Su tono dulce, le empapaba la cabeza de ideas raras, hasta algunas que no tenían sentido.

-Vaya, parece que te paso algo bueno – se mostró completo a su servicio cuando se sentó en una mesita caoba y le sirvió en la copa, una buena porción de vino añejo que a la nariz de Nikiforov era el más dulce que podría saborear ahora.

Se bajó de esa inmensa pila de libros la cual era un misterio el cómo se las empeño para hacerlo, y se sentó a la par de Giacometti mientras que agarraba la copa con movimientos elegantes y arrugaba la nariz cuando la textura sueva tocaba su lengua y lo dulce impregnaba su paladar.

Tomo solo un sorbo y junto sus manos enterrando sus codos firmemente en la mesa - ¿Qué pasaría si te cuento, que parece que me he enamorado? – El silencio mutuo podía haber sido una respuesta, claro, si el consejero del rey fuera sido más prudente en no estallar en carcajadas, y después tocarse el puente de la nariz como si estuviera a punto de alterarse.

-No debería de sorprenderme – Le contesto empinando la copa hacia sus labios – Sabia que estabas necesitado, pero en serio, no me digas, es la jardinera, ah no, la cocinera…ah ,hasta de pronto en la mujer que te hace el té en las tardes – Estaba furioso, demasiado, parecía que Viktor no aprendía, ¿acaso era un niño que no sabía que los errores no se vuelven a cometer?

Estaba cansado de tratar con un hombre terco que a veces ni sabía manejar su propia lengua y terminaba estropeándolo todo.

-Chris – Se sentía tan desaminado en seguir con la conversación que tardo unos segundos en acudir en su llamado, cuando lo hizo volvió a demorar unos segundos en poder tener el valor de mirarle a los ojos y enfrentar su fiera mirada detrás de un flequillo peli plateado. Aquellos ojos que imponían respeto le calaron hasta los huesos mientras que el rey mantenía en todo su rostro, la perfecta pintura de la egocéntria y la arrogancia.

La indiferencia se arrastraba desde sus labios, hasta sus pómulos y se concentraba en los rasgos finos de aquellos luceros azules que en este momento, le estaban haciendo estremecer.

-Parece que hablas en serio – Hablo casi tropezando con su lengua, al mismo tiempo trago saliva algo intimidado contra la fuerte presencia que sentía ahora pisándole la cabeza – Y dime… ¿cómo es ella? –

-Ah – Pero de repente aquel denso ambiente se esfumo y se llenó de risitas nerviosas de parte del ahora, alegre Rey que ocasionalmente, se recargo en su palma derecha aplastando su mejilla y suspirando enamorado mirando un punto fijo desconocido – No es un ella, es un él – Y Chris mientras, empino la botella completa de vino mirando de soslayo, lo que Viktor miraba –

-¿Estás seguro de que es amor? – No preguntaría cosas como, él porque un hombre o cosas sin sentido que iban en direcciones catastróficas. Giacometti tenía la boca cerrada y de ese mismo modo, su rey también la tenía, en el sentido de no andar reportando que su más fiel noble se estaba escabullendo a la capilla de una iglesia para tener relaciones ilícitas con el sacerdote, un joven muchacho con caballo castaño y sonrisa amable.

-Pues~ - Arrastro las palabras con un deje pensativo, no quería admitir que tal vez exagero con el "Enamorado" en la anterior pregunta dirigida a el oji-verde, pero tampoco quería decir que era amor completamente cuando sabía lo que había pasado por estar enamorándose a primera vista de personas completamente desconocidas… y más si aquellas parecían no ser de este mundo – La verdad… no sé, solo puedo decirte que él es…-Suspiro – hermoso.

-Aja –En realidad, él consejero del rey no estaba en sus cabales completamente, llevaba casi la botella completa y ahora en lo que pensaba, era en la criatura de la que su rey se había obsesionado y en los buenos polvos que tendría mañana al atardecer con su sexy amante.- ¿Cómo es? – Le sirvió mas vino en la copa casi rebosando la orilla.

-Tiene el cabello negro – tomo su copa y miro a través de ella – los labios rojos, tan rojos como las rosas al florecer – resoplo – Tiene las pestañas largas, tanto así que cuando cerraba sus ojos estas abrazaban sus pómulos – Empino el vaso - las mejillas regordetas, los ojos color marrón, un rojizo asomando por el lado, matices de un hermoso rojo en ellos. Luce una hermosa sonrisa que podría iluminar todo el mundo si aquellos la acogieran – Se sirvió más hasta manchar la alfombra del líquido rojizo de olor dulce – Luce unas curvas exquisitas y un bello lunar en su baja espalda…una cadera delicada, un color de piel blanco – Giro la copa entre sus dedos con la palabra final en la punta de su lengua, los labios le brillaban por el dulzor del vino mientras que su lengua acariciaba sus dientes blancos hasta poder susurrar el punto final en honor a la desconocida criatura – En resumen, es perfecto.

Christophe podía asegurar que Viktor era el hombre más romántico que había conocido, tenía un gran vocabulario haciéndosele fácil el poder describir a una persona, siempre encontraba las palabras exactas para decirte. Pero no en un ámbito de poderconsolarte porque en ello era pésimo, más bien en un acto de expresarse, aunque había veces en las que no tenía tapujos, como ahora que sin saberlo le decía a su consejero que había visto al joven perfecto, desnudo por lo que oía.

-¿Viste sus piernas?- Siseo con la lengua pastosa arrastrando las palabras .

-Vi más que eso – Y Viktor le siguió con las mejillas completamente rojas.

Chris silbo en respuesta.

-Vaya, si todo lo que dices es cierto – Sonrió – Siento un poco de envidia. – La conversación inicial había cambiado, ahora era parte de un cruce de palabras entre borrachos.

-No no, aléjate de mi amante – Jugo con la copa ya vacía – Yo lo vi primero – hipo con una sonrisa boba en los labios. – Aunque…me gustaría saber su nombre…-Pensó en voz alta con los ojos decaídos y la boca torcida en un mohín.

-Pues que no se diga más – El consejero real se levantó precipitadamente de su silla y la dejo caer con un sonido sordo– Vamos a verlo – No era la locura que cometerían lo que le asustaba a Viktor, era lo que en sus pocos cabales, sabia, podían considerarlo loco y hasta desquiciado.

-Ah, se me olvido comentar – Se enderezo algo tambaleante – Tiene alas – Rio –Mi enamorado tiene alas, ¡no es increíble! – Chris se quedó mudo por un momento y después agarro la copa vacía que en algún momento llego a parar al piso.

-¡Pues Brindemos por tu amante el alado!- Definitivamente, ya no había una pizca de raciocinio en su sistema. No obstante, Como un par de niños chocaron sus copas de vidrio, con un tintineo tan delicado pero tal fuerte que hizo que cada uno se agarrara de la cabeza con la sonrisa desencajada estirando sus labios –Vamos a buscarlo y le dirás tus sentimientos – Le golpeo la espalda amistosamente - ¡Vamos! –

-Sí ¡Sí! – Lo abrazo por lo hombros y a zancadas salieron de la biblioteca riendo a carcajadas con el aliento apestando a el néctar de la bebida y ayudándose mutuamente para no caer sobre sus ya debilitadas piernas.

* * *

-Creo que nos perdimos – Era media noche y hacia frio, la helada estancia del lugar y el vapor que salía de sus bocas cuando intentaban calentar sus manos, era lo único visible en el lugar, figuras antropomorfas que desaparecían en un instante. Cada uno tenía la sangre fría pero Chris había cometido la barbaridad de salir casi semi-desnudo a las afueras del castillo, mientras que el rey algo acostumbrado a lo helado del lugar solo castañeaba de dientes y sentía el aire caliente escapar de su boca cada vez que sonreía.

-No importa, ¡No importa~! – Aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que no estaban en sus cabales y que cada uno tenía asuntos pendientes con la almohada y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza – Debemos de seguir, vamos Chris~ - Su tono cantarín, hasta libertino hizo del consejero real un manojo de dudas de si irse o no; la verdad era que por muy borracho que estuviera, sentía su trasero frio y de eso no cabía duda que ya era grave.

Siempre estaba caliente. _Ja._

-Sabe que Rey – Se enderezo hasta poner la columna recta y le dio palmaditas en el hombro con aquella sonrisa gallarda y descarada – Sera mejor que usted siga con su búsqueda, su amante alado le debe de estar esperando – Siseo con la lengua acariciando cada silaba – Pero sabe qué, yo debo de irme, me espera un par de sabanas calientes y un buen polvo para mañana, y de ese modo yo me-

-Chris, No te vayas – Su barítono de voz era lo más cercano a un niño en sus casi 10 primaveras - ¿Qué pasa si me lo encuentro? ¡Chris! – Se colgó de su brazo como el rey berrinchudo que algunas veces podía ser y lo planto en el lugar en donde estaban mientras que sentía las mejillas arder – No sabría que decirle – dijo atontado - ¿Y si me rechaza? –

-Viktor, por dios ¿Te estas escuchando? – exclamo - ¿Quién es el que pasa y las mujeres se desmayan? – Nikiforov se señaló a si mismo dudoso - ¿Quién es el hombre más guapo de esta nación? – Viktor sonrió asintiendo - ¡¿Quién es el que conquistara a ese hombre?!

-¡Yo!- Alzo la voz con los ojos dilatados de la emoción, y así habiendo conseguido una pizca de ánimo dio media vuelta y se adentró entre lo frondoso del bosque que corto sin piedad su silueta hasta que ya no había nada más que él consejero real varado en el mismo lugar.

-En verdad estaba hablando de mi…- Susurro – Bueno, qué más da – desinteresadamente se levantó de hombros y camino a paso ligero hasta el castillo olvidado en la penumbra.

* * *

El melifluo de una cascada llamada su atención, mientras que sentía el bramido de la curiosidad picar su vientre y un cosquilleo en las mejillas debido al alcohol que había probado. No podía describir como se sentía, pero en su larga caminata adentro del bosque se sentía cansado, un tanto taciturno.

Entre la afonía solo rota por los grillos y la oscuridad solo irrumpida por una ola de luciérnagas, sentía el estremecimiento del viento tocar su piel y erizar sus vellos, pensaba en regresar, aun conservando un poco de sus cabales podía recordar un poco el camino de regreso.

Aunque, había algo que lo tenía reacio, y era el breve misterio del agua caer en el lago y el recorrido de las hermosas luciérnagas que iban a la par juntas, el efímero sueño que le pudo haber atacado en un momento se fue cuando las piernas le temblaron al sentir en sus tímpanos una bella voz que le hipnotizaba los sentidos y le hacía sentir nostálgico.

Se sentía entonces mucho más ligado a la soledad en ese momento y cada vez al acercarse a paso lento hasta donde provenía la voz y la catarata, caminaba trémulamente y a veces hasta se sostenía de algún roble para no caer.

De igual forma, podía sentir el impacto de su corazón a punto de explotar y ver con sus pupilas temblorosas la belleza de su amante que se escondía entre lo profundo.

 _Soñaba que podía volar_

 _Y que todo el mundo estaba a mis pies_

 _Tenía todo un reino en las nubes para mí solo_

 _Lleno de oro hasta donde la vista llegaba_

 _Con vino tan dulce como el suspiro del mundo_

Era insolente, era alguien terco que no cuidaba de su lengua. Pero como en un mausoleo sentía la mudez cortarle las cuerdas vocales y los ojos dilatados al ver una silueta de piel de ángel y perfil de niño, mostraba su desnudez sin vergüenza y estaba postrado en una piedra pensativo, admirando como caía el agua, las gotas recorriendo su cuello hasta perderse en el final de su espalda y morir al igual que sus suspiros efímeros, con los ojos amarrados al agua cristalina y a su acendrado.

Se sentía embelesado, como la primera vez, con sus labios rojos y sus cabellos azabaches parecidos al pelaje de un cuervo, con sus enigmáticos ojos que escondían un aciago tan grande que podría cubrir el mundo entero.

 _Un día volaba como era costumbre_

 _Y en un lugar oscuro_

 _Bajo una fuerte tormenta_

 _Escuche un cantar_

 _Más hermoso que la de mi mejor juglar_

 _Necesitaba saber de dónde venía_

 _Así que me acerque rápidamente_

La imprudencia empapo su caliente corazón y dio un paso adelante, mientras que el roble que con sus largas ramas ocultaba aquel utópico paisaje; caían como en un aguacero, hojas de un color triste que a medida que nuestro moreno se sobrecogía, caían tres, cuatro, hasta cinco hojas…el árbol quedaba vacío y el tiempo que tomaba para demorarse también.

 _La lluvia nublaba mi vista y golpeé un árbol_

 _Caí en picada y después de romper algunas ramas_

 _Terminé en el suelo_

 _La voz se convirtió en un grito y luego nada_

 _Pero supe que provenía cerca de una cascada_

 _Corrí para ver que sucedía_

 _Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver aquella escena_

Se acercó lo suficiente como para ver la pupila de sus ojos y asomo su cabeza entre borracho, nervioso e hipnotizado, pensó en escurrirse sin que viera su presencia, pero el pelinegro volteo la mirada hasta donde se encontraba y el torpe Rey resbalo por fin con sus piernas.

Eros se enderezo asustado y estiro sus alas preparado para emprender vuelo con un puño en el pecho predispuesto a su estupidez.

-E-¡Espera! no quería…- Patosamente, con sus piernas casi como gelatina, quiso acercarse y en ello pudo ver la mirada de pavor del hermoso moreno y su manzana de adán moverse lentamente cuando trago saliva y se pegó a la pared de la cascada –Simplemen- No se dio cuenta de cuanto había recorrido y menos se acordaba que solo a unos kilómetros estaba el bello lago con el arrullo de la cascada que se había vuelto más violento, con el bramido del agua caer y gritar en un chapoteo descoordinado.

Sin embargo piso fuerte la orilla y cayo. El arroyo haciendo volar sus gotas cristalinas y hundiendo su cuerpo, sintiendo tanto pánico cuando el agua irrumpió en su nariz y pude ver la luna en el fondo del riachuelo, Con una mano cubriendo su boca y nariz con las burbujas de aire saliendo a toda prisa y su brazo sobrecogiéndose hacia arriba pidiendo una súplica muda ante su sedimento lento y tortuoso.

Pensó que moriría, pero tal vez sería un pensamiento pesimista, así que se destapo el rostro y el agua vibro como si el peso del mundo le fuera caído encima, mientras que su mano fría era adornada por un bello resplandor de piel blanca y unos ojos misericordiosos y repletos de curiosidad que le miraron en lo que quedaba de su conciencia.

* * *

Tosió tan fuerte que casi le dan arcadas, sentía su cuerpo pesado y una colosal migraña martillar su cabeza, el lugar estaba acompañado por las hojas al correr y unas chicharras que no paraban de cantar con sus chillidos agudos que le multiplicaban al mil su tortura personal.

Movió suavemente los parpados y abrió lentamente sus ojos, enfocando su vista borrosa hasta que pudiera ver unos ojos.

Tardo un poco en darse cuenta de la imagen, pero en su momento se quedó embobado viendo unos luceros marrones con rojizo, hasta que el paisaje se vio completamente entre sus entrecerrados ojos azules y pudo notar la intensidad del asunto.

Él hermoso joven, después de salvar al rey, se arrodillo en el suelo sentándose en sus pantorrillas y puso la cabeza de sedosos cabellos plateados en su regazo con las manos ligeramente entornadas a sus mejillas y una mirada feroz a su rostro.

De ese modo Viktor podía ver el pecho desnudo del chico resplandecer como la misma luna y su rostro neutro cubierto de gotas de agua. El vaho de su piel olía a rosas y sus manos estaban heladas, frías como en las tardes de invierno.

-Tú…-comenzó vacilante - ¿Cómo te llamas? – Se sentía capaz de alzar un brazo y rozar su tierna mejilla, pero se sentía débil y tenía una duda que todavía no desaparecía. Al cabo de unos minutos, él siguió viéndolo sin parpadear, su mirada era intensa, se veía como la criatura de una fábula, con su belleza utópica casi imposible y el hechizo que le había lanzado para no quitarle los ojos de encima -¿No me entiendes? – Él moreno acerco más su rostro con la curiosidad de un niño y el rey noto por primero vez sus mejillas calentadas – M-¡Mi nombre es Viktor! – Alejo su rostro de un susto y lo miro nervioso – Ah, Yo, Yo no…

-Shh – Situó su dedo índice en los suaves labios del albino y trago saliva cuando al mirarlo de soslayó, noto sus pupilas temblando y su rostro ruborizado, por el alcohol y su descarado acto– Si-silencio humano –

Su barítono atravesó los tímpanos del oji-azul y algo le apretó el pecho, él chico parecía un Dios, con la nostalgia grabada en sus retinas y su sonrisa bonita que nunca llegaba a sus ojos.

-¿Eres un ángel? – No quería comportarse como un estúpido, pero lo estaba haciendo. Su actitud ante él le sorprendía, se sentía nervioso y las manos le sudaban. La ironía atravesaba su espalda en un cuchillazo, tal vez era obvio que nunca tendría el corazón del tal criatura.

Pensó en iniciar una conversación, algo trivial. Pero al chico se le cubrió el rostro de rosa y una risilla escapo de sus labios, como el coro del parvulario infantil todas las mañanas a las 7:00am.

Él azabache de nombre desconocido hacia ademanes de vergüenza sin querer y acogía su boca para cubrir un poco sus torpes soniditos nasales.

-Tu risa es maravillosa – Abrió sus ojos sorprendido con el tinto lozano de su piel elástica a la luz de la luna, se le veían secar las gotas de agua de su rostro y tenía una mirada repleta de tristeza hacia Viktor. Era como si le fuera dicho algo terrible. Sin embargo, de repente, él azabache sonrió.

-Yo-Yo a veces creo que Viktor es mucho más hermoso – Se tallo el rostro – Me-Me llamo...Yuuri. Puedes decirme Yuuri. – Cuando Eros vio la sonrisa de su amado ser dirigida a su persona, se estremeció por dentro al no decirle su verdadero nombre, no quería problemas, no quería ser tan evidente.

-¿P-Puedo tocarte? – La pregunta lo tomo desprevenido, pero antes de replicar una mano fue dirigida a su labios y los pulgares de su amado delinearon la limpia línea de sus labios. Eros temía que su corazón explotara, temía llorar a cantaros de la felicidad y deseaba que no fuera un sueño.

Se aseguró que no fuera un sueño.

-Yuuri…Eres tan hermoso – Un escalofrió le subió por la espalda y se vio obligado a suspirar de amor por aquel que lo hacía desfallecer.

Estaba ocurriendo, no podía creérselo…

Pensó que era su oportunidad de confesarse, ya sabía que el rey estaba soltero, que no tenía a nadie. Tal vez era hora de cumplir su sueño empolvado.

-Tienes alas…- La verdad le cayó en los hombros y de nuevo su expresión volvió a ser neutra, maldición ¿En qué pensaba?

¿Acaso no veía sus grandes diferencias?

Podía tocar el cielo, tocar las nubes y adentrarse en el mar hasta quedarse toda la eternidad si era necesario. Era inmortal, podía mirar el olimpo y bañarse en oro, podía tomar el vino más dulce y entre la lujuria acostarse con miles de hombres sin ningún compromiso.

Tenía la piel tierna como el pan, que siempre se mantendría así hasta el fin de los tiempos….pero él, su bello amante, envejecería al pasar de los años y se volvería polvo. A Eros entonces le tocaría amar una mota que se larga con el viento. Le partía el corazón saberlo, más era verdad y las cosas no cambiarían; así qué, o se mantenía a la margen de que había esperanza, o rompería a llorar ahora porque de igual forma nunca seria para él.

-Es…algo raro…pero resalta tu belleza, me gustaría que- "Yuuri" sello su boca con un dedo y negó desanimado.

" _De igual forma…no perderé la fe"_

-Si me sigues recordando…-Siseo – Entonces creo que si eras para mí – Viktor no entendía sus palabras, tanto la luctuosa que irradiaba en sus ojos como sus parpados repletos de lágrimas. Era asfixiante verlo así, como un alma en pena con sus pesares en las espalda y con infaustos recuerdos horribles atacándolo como agujas sin parar.

Sin embargo todo pensamiento se rompió en trizas cuando el moreno irradiando una melancolía inimaginable se acercó hasta su rostro y le planto un beso.

Pero un tierno beso amargo, porque sus labios estaban húmedos en pesadumbre y el sabor a sal le inundaba las papilas gustativas como si fuera un empalagoso dulce. El alma se le llenaba de tristeza pero todavía sentía algo caliente inundar en su pecho y después el vacío habitual de siempre.

Los labios rojos de Yuuri se separaron y se dirigieron a su frente, el beso le causo cosquillas que de pronto se convirtieron en sueño, pero antes de caer ante el extraño somnífero, estiro su brazo hasta rozar sus blandas mejillas y susurrar un ultimo

-Espero verte mañana – Con la rememoración de su cabeza asintiendo y las delicadas manos que acariciaron su cabello permitiendo que soñara con él y su sonrisa que poco a poco en la noche, olvido.

Porque poco a poco el beso hacia efecto y Eros entonces, desapareció de sus preciados recuerdos.

 _Márchate y no te preocupes, dijo aquella voz tan hermosa_

 _Entonces la fuerza volvió a mí_

 _Y cuando el sol brillaba nuevamente, hube acabado con la amenaza_

 _Pero ya no tenía alas_

 _Me di cuenta de que no podría regresar a mi reino_

 _Perdía el conocimiento lentamente_

 _Sin embargo_

 _Él todavía respiraba y con una sonrisa que valía más que todo lo que tenía me dijo_

 _Vamos a casa._

* * *

 _ **Playlist: Lana del rey Love, Shades Of Cool y Radio.**_

 _ **Enya, el sueño de las hadas.**_

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **AegisVi: Oh, lo siento. La verdad, me gusta causar esas emociones en los que me leen, jaja, espero no hayas llorado tanto con este capítulo. Tal vez yo sí lo hice, mi kokoro de pollo es sensible x´D Gracias por apoyarme en el sentido del OCC, no me gusta que los personajes queden así, se me hace que me salgo del límite permitido para usar los personajes de doña Kubo xDD. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo como yo al escribirlo, nos vemos.**_

 _ **LilianaTaisho: Definitivamente necesita la pizca de amor gay del sugar daddy de Viktor uwu, Espero que disfrutaras leer. Nos vemos.**_

 _ **Kumikoson4: Yuuri siempre tendrá un frágil corazón de cristal. Y en eso estoy de acuerdo, el amor no correspondido es algo triste que sucede, pero ¡Hey! O se vive con ello, o se conquista a la presa 7v7. Asdfaxs MAS DRAMA *V* Haahha! No sé, tal vez 7v7. Y bueno, yo diría que ahora que no tiene esposa y recuerdos de un amado alado creo que ya no lo es xD pero sin embargo no te puedo negar él que fue infinitamente feliz cuando vio a Eros y descubrió que tenía un corazón que podía volver a latir. Espero te haya gustado. Nos vemos~.**_

 _Gracias a los favoritos y los que siguen la historia, me han alegrado la semana._

 _Por favor si les ha gustado dejar un review, eso me alimenta jóvenes 7v7, nada de pan con mermelada, mejor sus bonitos comentarios o críticas constructivas._

 _Les deseo un bonito día o lo que queda de el._

 _Gateway to infinite~_


End file.
